<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Letter from Virion by jesswritesimagines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747777">Love Letter from Virion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines'>jesswritesimagines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Reader-Insert, love letter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22747777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You receive a love letter from Virion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Viaur | Virion, Viaur | Virion/Reader, Viaur | Virion/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Letter from Virion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My dearest Y/N, the love of my life,</p>
<p>To think we would be kept apart, on the Day of Devotion of all days! I know your duties keep you busy, but as your husband, I simply cannot let this stand. To start, may these flowers remind you of how much I adore you. Though no gift would be able to properly summarize my feelings for you, I hope this may at least be a small reminder.</p>
<p>I have not the words to express how much I care for you. You, who love me despite my flaws and helped me rebuild Rosanne - I could sing your praises for eternity. We are rather the legendary couple, aren’t we? I jest, of course - you are legendary, and I am simply honored to be the one lucky enough to be with you. I do not take this lightly, of course, and I will continue to do everything I can to make you happy, my love.</p>
<p>Love,</p>
<p>Virion</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>